


More Boyfriends, The Better

by Kamui0915



Series: Our Beautiful Princess, Obito Uchiha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Obito, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kagebunshin, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui0915/pseuds/Kamui0915
Summary: Hey guys, I'm Obito.In your life, how many funny situations have you been through? Let me tell you about my funny yet horrible situation I ever had; it was when I had to take care of my boyfriend, Hatake Kakashi. It was not a problem if I had to take care one person, but this time was different, there are FIVE Kakashi(s).Yeah, yeah, you don't read it wrong. Let me introduce you my boyfriend(s); Perfect Kakashi, Genius Kakashi, Nerdie Kakashi, Gloomy Kakashi, and... Dark Kakashi. Damn![Inspired from Naruto Shippuden Episode 230 with the title ''Revenge of The Shadow Clone'']
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Our Beautiful Princess, Obito Uchiha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893613
Comments: 17
Kudos: 187





	More Boyfriends, The Better

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you to watch the episode before reading this story haha. I found that episode was funny (Naruto and his bunshins were fighting. XD) and I wanted to make the Kakashi's version lol, ofc with kakaobi inside.
> 
> As a warning; I mixed 1st person (Obito's POV) and 3rd person for the descriptions, so please pay attention. Usually I used Italic for Obito's POV tho.
> 
> Last, enjoy!

_Hey guys, in your life, how many funny situations have you been through? Let me tell you about my funny yet horrible situation I ever had; it was when I had to take care of my boyfriend, Hatake Kakashi._

_Weird? Yeah, yeah, I knew he was clever and could take care of himself, he couldn't possibly bother me. It was not a problem if I had to take care one person, but this time was different and complicated. Let me tell you the whole story._

Obito stretched his body as he woke up from his comfy sleep. Beside him, a silver haired man was still sleeping in peace. Obito smiled and shook the body until the owner let out a small groan.

“Kakashi, wake up, it’s 7 a.m already.”

Kakashi groaned. “Five more minutes.”

“Come on, don’t be lazy in the morning, it's not like you.”

Kakashi’s hand moved to hug Obito’s waist. “Please, Obito, don’t bother me this time, just give me more sleep, it’s weekend.” He said lazily.

“No, it’s your turn to make breakfast, so get up.”

Kakashi raised his body looking at Obito with a bad mood face. The black haired man could see that Kakashi was still sleepy from his eyes, Obito raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Sleep.”

“Wha—Hey, Kakashi—ugh—you hug me too tight!” Obito was surprised as Kakashi hugged his body to make him lie back down on the bed. “Kakashi!”

Obito’s anger was cut off when he saw Kakashi’s sleeping face, calm and peaceful. Obito sighed, he couldn't win this time. “Damn you.” Obito pinched Kakashi’s cheek softly and smiled. He knew it wasn't bad to wake up late on weekend.

Obito snuggled to Kakashi and closed his eyes. “Fine, I'll take the charge to make breakfast in your place, only this time.” He absorbed the warmth from Kakashi’s embrace for a while before finally get up.

Obito opened the curtain let the sunshine shining their room, then he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Time to make breakfast and get Kakashi up again.

The Uchiha walked to the kitchen but then froze when he heard a voice like someone was cooking. Who is that? A robber? Obito gulped and walked slowly ready to fight, if there was really a robber at home. He peeked at the kitchen and soon gasped seeing who was standing there. 

No, it wasn't a robber. It was someone who really familiar to him. That height, that back figure, and especially that silver hair. Was it Kakashi?! How could?! He was still sleeping, wasn't he? No, even though he was watching his back, Obito knew that figure. It _is_ Kakashi. But how?!

"Ah, as I thought this book is really good.''

Obito gasped as he heard another voice from the back, he turned around to see the owner and got another suprise. There was another man with silver hair reading his favorite book; Icha-Icha Paradise. Second Kakashi.

Obito gulped. How could he didn't notice?! He walked past the couch when he was heading to the kitchen. Oh, maybe because he yawned earlier?

"Oy, I'm done. The bathroom is empty. You can use it.''

Obito was speechless when he saw another figure with the same appearance as the other two. Third Kakashi. He was standing behind the couch with a towel around his waist, draying his hair with another towel. It seemed he just finished bathing in the bathroom outside.

Obito's brain was still processing everything he saw. What is this? His feet slowly stepped back, didn't believe in reality. Was his head hit by something and created this illusion?

Getting lost in his thought, Obito didn't realize his body bumped into something and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and chest.

"You're awake already?''

"Who are you?!''

Obito's hand moved in reflex wanting to punch him but his fist was easily stopped by that mysterious person. His eyes widened for the third times when he saw the figure in front of him.

"What do you mean? I'm Kakashi.''

Obito didn't say anything, mouth hanging open because he was too confused. Fourth Kakashi here. The silver haired man smirked and pulled his wrist to lock their lips.

The black haired man was surprised and quickly pushed him away. "What are you doing?!''

"What? It's just a good morning kiss.'' He showed another smirk that pissed Obito off even more.

"Why are you so loud in the morning, Obito?'' A soft, yet lazy voice greeted his ears. Another silver haired man came out while rubbing one of his eyes. It was Kakashi who slept with him in the room.

Not three or four, but FIVE! There are five Kakashi(s) here! Obito's feet continued to step back, until his body hit the wall, his brain couldn't process this anymore. W-What… WHAT HAPPENED?!

**=-=-=**

"We are bunshins.''

"Bunshins?!'' Obito blurted out after hearing the whole explanation from one of them. "And where is the real Kakashi now?!''

"Huh? Did you forget? He's on a mission, right? Didn't he tell you?''

Obito didn't answer, suddenly embarrased because he just remembered that Kakashi told him about it yesterday. He cleared his throat. "And why are you here? All of you.''

"Well, he told us to accompany you. He just worried if maybe you feel lonely, because yesterday you seemed going to cry when he left.'' 

What the fuck? He was not!

Obito sighed. Well, yeah, he was sad when he heard Kakashi will be gone for two weeks to complete the mission, because of that he couldn't spend his time with the one he loved. Definitely Obito would miss him, but why five, though? One was enough to accompany him.

"Fine. Since I have no mission, you have to help me here, cleaning the house, cooking or something!''

All the bunshins nodded, only four though, all of them sat on the couch with Obito in the front. The Kakashi who just kissed him earlier stood behind his _friends's_ couch, looking at him with stoic face, then smirked.

Obito clenched his palms. Tch, why was this Kakashi really pissed him off? Also, he was different from the others. All the bunshins were wearing the long blue sleeve that Kakashi usually wore, a Jounin blue shirt, but this one… He wore a fully black shirt, and didn't have the red Uzumaki symbol on the sleeve either. Obito didn't really care about it though.

**=-=-=**

_I decided to give a code name for all of them, because..._

"Kakashi.''

"Hm?'' Five of them look at the Uchiha.

Obito was speechless. "...I meant Perfect Kakashi.''

_See? They would look at me once I said 'Kakashi'. Haaah..._

_I've been watching them and finally realized something. They had their own personalities. For an example, that Kakashi, the one who was cooking._

''Should I put sugar or salt? Which one is better? What if my cook tastes bad?'' The silver haired man sighed.

_He was easily worried about something, and sometimes easily sad as well. I called him; Gloomy Kakashi._

Obito shifted his eyes to the other Kakashi in the table.

"Fuck, yes! I can solve this riddle in five seconds!''

_That Kakashi, he was a serious person sometimes, he loved to solve problem and such, and I couldn't deny the fact that his analytical skills were amazing and accurate. I called him; Genius Kakashi._

Obito saw the other silver haired man in the right side who was silently reading a book.

_That Kakashi could read many books, or even his porns, yeah those Icha-Icha Paradise series, like 24/7 while staying on the couch or anywhere. Gosh. I called him; Nerdie Kakashi._

"Morning, Obito.'' A soft kiss landed on the Uchiha's cheek.

Obito was surprised and saw another silver haired man sitting beside him. "Oh Kakashi, morning.'' He smiled.

_Ahhh, this Kakashi was the Kakashi I used to know as always, the one who was kind, warm, and loved to smile, making me melt everytime he took care of me. I felt save beside him. He was very similar to my Kakashi, to the real Kakashi. I called him; Perfect Kakashi._

"What are you guys doing? Kissing each other like that in front of the others, like there are only you two in this world. That's gross.''

Obito snorted seeing the last silver haired man sitting on the other couch in front of them.

_Geez, this Kakashi always ruined my mood. What's with him? Coming out of nowhere and said that. I didn't know how to explain him. Look, even the way he sat was impolite. Resting his foot on the knee of the other leg while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_What I could say about him was… He was the most brutal Kakashi out of five. He looked cunning and rude, blunt, loved to smirk as if he underestimate people._

_I realized that every bunshin here reflected the real Kakashi's attitudes and behaviors, but this one didn't look like Kakashi at all._

_But back then he ever told me..._

_I just came out of the bathroom when I gasped seeing a silver haired man with black shirt standing in the room. Gosh, he didn't knock at all!_

_"What?'' I asked._

_He didn't answer and just smirked while walking towards me. My feet slowly stepped back until I hit the desk behind, couldn't run anymore. I didn't know, but I felt he was kind of danger, making me uncomfortable and felt unsafe._

_He trapped me between the table and himself, touching my chin and raising it up. "You're so cute. I've always wanted to meet you in person.''_

_''Who are you? I've never seen Kakashi act like you.''_

_"Hmm, you're right.'' I could feel his lips brushing my lips. "What if I say this… I'm the Kakashi that everyone never knows.''_

_I was silent hearing that, and quickly turned my face away as I realized how close our faces were, but he played with my ear instead, licking it making me let out a soft moan._

_He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "Your body is shaking, and your moan is so cute. I wish I could hear more next time.''_

_"Stop!'' I pushed him away and managed to get rid of him._

_He just smirked and turned his body to leave the room. "See you again, love.''_

_See? I didn't understand what he meant, he loved to tease me, he was also aggressive. I knew sometimes Kakashi could be aggressive too, but this was too aggressive!_

_Well, I called him; Dark Kakashi, just like the color of his shirt._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this feels like a prologue rather than a chapter. I planned this to be a oneshot with smut, but then I decided to cut this into two parts because I still needed to fix the smut part lol. Well, thank you for checking this story.


End file.
